Need
by Djap
Summary: BETAD Jack x Ianto, Ianto needs something and Jack might be the right person to fullfill that need. D/s


**NEED**

**A TORCHWOOD FANFICTION**

**AUTHOR**: Djap

**PAIRING**: Ianto Jones x Jack Harkness

**RATING**: NC17

**GENRE**: First Time, D/s, PWP

**SPOILER**: This takes place somewhere after Season 2 Episode 1: Kiss kiss, bang bang. Anything up until then I think.

**BETA**: Neenabluegirl – thanks for the great help. You're doing wonders to my ego with your praise

**A/N**: I'm a great fan of safe sex and the only reason why a condom isn't an issue in this story is Jack's special health situation. I don't think he could carry the HI-Virus, otherwise they'd use one.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own the boys and I won't make any money with them.

…

**Need**

**a Djap story**

…

Jack sighed wistfully and stared unseeingly ahead. He really hated paperwork and he had been staring at these files for over an hour now and he hadn't written more than two sentences yet. Ianto was much better at this, but the young Welsh was already occupied in the archive and Jack actually didn't want to add to the chaos down there. Still he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to his quite handsome tea-boy, who had turned out to be such a worthy member of his team. Just as he started to indulge in some lewd daydream, the object of his desire entered the room.

Jack started as he had thought everybody had already left the hub for the day. Ianto didn't greet him like usually, just stared at him with a speculative glint in the eyes. Then he suddenly spoke, causing Jack's blood to freeze.

"Get rid of those trousers and bend over your desk."

Jack's surprised gasp sounded pretty loud in the otherwise deserted and quiet hothouse. Ianto's boss was staring wide eyed at his supposedly vanilla-flavoured tea-boy and just couldn't believe what his ears were telling him. Okay, well, they had kissed before and they were having a date tomorrow evening but this was something entirely different.

"What?" he asked dumbstruck, sounding pretty stupid.

"I didn't say anything about talking, _Jack_." Ianto told him quietly while over emphasizing the use of his given name instead of the usual title. Tea-boy definitely wasn't around, and a dangerous and very sexy persona had taken his place. "Just strip and bend over."

There was an unknown edge to Ianto's voice, which sounded more primal and demanding than ever and his accent grew thicker every second. For a short moment Jack wondered if some alien creature had somehow taken control of Ianto's body. But when he locked gazes with his assistant, he knew better. This was Ianto he was dealing with. He was just showing a side Jack would have never expected in the uptight Welsh with the fetish for cleaning, cooking and doing the dishes.

He should have known better though. Silent waters were usually deep.

Ianto's gaze told Jack a lot of other very interesting things too. For example, the fact that Ianto might never have been with a man before, which explained the underlying air of curiosity and nervousness, but also the fact that he definitely had been a master to at least one woman before. It also told his boss that Ianto wanted him, probably even needed him very badly. After his girlfriend's death Ianto's world came crashing down on him and he obviously needed Jack to be his source of sanity, even if only for a while, until he would find someone better suited one day.

But most importantly Ianto knew that Jack could take whatever he dealt to him, which was a very sexy and arousing thought. Jack's already half hard cock took an interested leap, but it was still hidden from Ianto's view by the desk. Jack had one question left though "Why?" It meant a lot of things at once: Why me? Why here? Why now?

Ianto seemed to grasp the meaning of all of it, although the tight line around his mouth told Jack that he didn't approve of the question. He obviously had expected to talk this through later. Much later, if his huffs of arousal and the erection, whose outline was clearly visible through the dark grey denim of Ianto's trousers, were any indication. To Jack's surprise Ianto answered by exploding to action and taking a few hurried steps in his direction. Once right in Jack's personal space, Ianto gripped the other man's chin hard with both hands and pushed him against the edge of his very own desk.

"Because I'm tired of your games. Because you've been flirting with me from day one. Because I know that you want it. Now shut up and do as I told you. It's your decision: follow my command or deal with the punishment. I won't allow any more resistance from you."

A pleasant shiver ran down Jack's spine at those promising words and the close proximity of the other man. Ianto suddenly leaned forward and licked across Jack's lips. He didn't intend to kiss, but to claim his stake and Jack groaned in arousal. A smirk was plastered across Ianto's face as he finally released his hold and took a step back to give Jack room to undress.

Jack hurried to follow the command and half expected to be chided for stripping too quickly, but it seemed Ianto wasn't interested in any show. He just wanted him naked and bent over the desk as he'd said. The office air was cool on his heated and lightly sweating skin and it was a relief to free his now hard erection from its very uncomfortable prison. After stepping out of the pile of discarded clothes around his ankles, he finally turned his back into Ianto's direction and waited for the inspection.

Ianto hissed at the flexing muscles and seemed to enjoy the view as he bridged the remaining gap between their bodies. A strong hand that usually brought trays with tea and food found its way to Jack's lower back and softly but urgently pushed him in the direction of the desk.

"Don't turn around. I want you to grip the edge of the desk while bending over."

Jack followed the command and patiently waited for further instructions. This wasn't the first time he submitted to someone and he had learned to enjoy the freedom it gave centuries ago. He had stopped thinking by now, just listened to Ianto's commands and lost himself in the relaxation of the commands and the waiting. His arousal was thrumming through his veins, making him sweat and shiver and moan just at the prospect of more to come. He'd always been a sexual creature, which was easily lost to carnal pleasures and this was no exception.

This time he didn't have to wait long though.

"Open your legs a little more for me and don't lose your grip on the desk whatever you do unless I tell you to." Jack nodded again, careful to follow Ianto's wish for silence.

"Good." Ianto crooned into his ear sending another shiver down Jack's spine. Still Ianto made him wait, but it was such a sweet pain. He took a small eternity to caress Jack's skin, while he stroked softly over muscles and skin. Ianto explored every inch of Jack's body, as if he wasn't sure he'd ever get this chance again. At least that's how it felt to Jack as his erection, the one part of his body Ianto hadn't touched yet, demanded some attention.

Finally Ianto seemed satisfied with his work and leaned in to whisper right into Jack's ear.

"Where do you hide the lube?"

Jack hesitated a second too long and he felt a sharp slap to his backside. Jack hissed in a mix of pain and arousal as Ianto scolded him.

"Stop questioning my orders, Jack. I don't get off on causing my partners actual pain. Right now I don't care that you do on occasion. I just want your total submission."

If Jack hadn't lost that particular ability some centuries ago, he might have blushed at that comment. Instead he just moaned uncontrolled at that sexy selfish statement and couldn't stop himself from asking afterwards: "How do you know?"

Ianto chuckled "You just can't simply follow an order to keep quiet, now can you? This is last time I'll answer a question, but just because I think it might embarrass you enough to make you blush. I saw the video from the pub, where you met Hart. He was so full of himself that he actually forgot to delete it."

At this Jack actually did blush and moaned as a sudden image of Ianto hit him in which the young Welsh jacked off while he watched Jack's fight/fuck/fight with John at that pub.

Ianto moaned too, petting Jack's cheek with his left hand, feeling the red heat burn under the surface. "You look beautiful like this. I wasn't sure it would work, but now I'll give my best to make you blush again and again. Red is definitely your colour, Jack."

Jack wisely didn't tell him that he was surprised himself and instead finally followed the earlier command. He grabbed for the drawer on his right and simply pulled it open, before resuming his hold on the desk.

"I should have known that someone like you would forgo the hiding entirely and go for an obvious place, like your desk."

Jack shrugged, a smirk playing over his lips. Then, without warning, something cold and wet hit his lower backside and slowly trickled over his buttocks and into his crack, causing him to arch his back involuntarily and hiss. He heard a chuckle behind him and shivered when a hand smeared the cool gel over his whole backside, making him feel pretty perverted. Finally, after some more teasing the clever fingers dove in for the necessary preparation.

Jack forced himself to relax, so he could hurry Ianto along, but the young Welsh ignored that and still took his time playing with the puckered entrance, as he loosened him up excruciatingly slowly and very thorough.

"Feel free to beg for it as much as you want. If you ask nicely, you might get what you plead for."

Jack bit his lower lip, refusing to rise to the bait so easily. He might like to be submissive, but he actually hated to talk in bed. And he could be stubborn, when properly motivated. He might like to bottom, but easy he was not. Let's see what Ianto would do with a pushy bottom.

"I see." Ianto finally murmured, a smile obvious in his voice. "What about this then?"

With that he made his fingers do an incredibly dirty move inside Jack's body, which forced imminent swearing from Jack's mouth, followed by a stream of "!" which both men couldn't decipher at that moment. Ianto got the gist of it though and snickered, softly pulling the cheeks apart to bring himself in the best position to thrust in easily.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Ianto said, entering with three short pushes.

Jack groaned, relishing in the sharp burning. Now he knew why Ianto had insisted on the thorough preparation. His package had looked quite mouth watering through the trousers, but it obviously was even bigger than it looked. At least it felt that way.

Once buried inside his partner's body, Ianto stopped to give Jack time to adjust, panting harshly against Jack's neck and holding his hips in a death-grip. If he didn't heal so quickly Jack would have some pretty blue marks for the next few days.

"Fuck yourself on me." Came the next panted command and Jack instantly started moving. He tried not to rush this, but he was so turned on his patience was wearing thin. He desperately wished for a touch on his leaking erection, so he tried to push against the desk on the upstrokes. That earned him another slap, that stung on his thigh.

"None of that." He nodded and concentrated instead of the movement of his hips. He tried to establish his preferred rhythm, but the angle wasn't good for that and he had to stand on his toes, causing him to sweat even more from the strenuous task. After some more endless minutes and quiet grunting Ianto finally gave in.

"Stop. You can touch yourself now."

Jack's hands had barely time to fly to the waiting organ before the pounding started. And gods, it was just the right rhythm. Ianto definitely was a quick learner and Jack was looking forward to their next encounter.

"Come, whenever you want." Ianto didn't need to tell Jack twice. Another three counter strokes to the perfect pounding and he was gone, green all around him, which was the colour that followed him through all good orgasms.

When he came back to himself, still panting harshly but utterly relaxed, he was aware of the slowly stronger growing strokes of Ianto behind him.

"Ready for takeoff?"

That was such a cliché, Jack had to smile. He nodded again and instantly Ianto resumed the hard pounding. The rhythm was slightly different, the strokes hard and demanding. They didn't need long to bring Ianto also to completion, before he sagged against Jack's back, hugging him hard to his chest.

For a few minutes they just enjoyed the warmth and closeness, before their bodies started to shiver in the cold air. Reluctantly they parted and started to clean up and dress again. As long as they were busy with that task, they didn't look at each other. Both men were obviously busy trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

Finally Ianto turned to Jack, a slight red tinge on his cheeks making him look even more handsome than usual. But he also looked brave as he leaned in to touch his lips to Jack's. The kiss felt very different. The master obviously had left the room and the kiss felt shy and sweet and was purely Ianto, their tea-boy.

Used to get mastered by people like John, Jack would have thought this would break the mood or put him off but actually, it didn't. The one thing the kiss showed clearly was Ianto's need to be with someone. And if he chose Jack for that, he was willing to take whatever was offered.

Especially after this gorgeous hell of a first fuck.

When they finally parted again Ianto ducked his head shyly before he cleared his throat and assembled every ounce of normality he could find in his relaxed body:

"Would you like some tea to go with the paperwork, sir?"

Jack blinked, still surprised by the sudden change in Ianto's behavior, but then he started grinning. He had the feeling this wouldn't the last time they'd do this and he was looking forward to the next time, that much was for sure.

"That would be great. Thank you."

Just as Ianto was about to leave the room, Jack called him back.

"Ianto?"

"Yes sir?"

"Does that mean our date is still on?"

Ianto blushed even more around his nose but nodded. "If that's what you want, yes. Of course."

"It is what I want, Ianto." Jack hurried to reassure the young Welsh.

"Then I'll be there."

Ianto smiled shyly and finally left the room.

Just another day at Torchwood Three.

…

**Endless End**

**Finished 28****th****August 2010**


End file.
